Mysterious Vacation
by Phillipfan24
Summary: Olivia is back from Talk about a vacation and making Kalani a bit jealous will sparks fly when the two collide? Should prob read chapter 6 of journey to the center of the earth's Talk about a vacation. T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**I only own Olivia!**

Olivia Wood gripped her boyfriend's waist tighter as his dirtbike accelerated in speed. She screamed through the helmet as they raced past the train tracks bars falling down to warn anyone of the on-coming train. "Not good." Sean said barely making it past the bars. "Sean!" The cry barely escaped her lips before the two went sailing up the slide over the fence. She heard Sean yell and adjusted her grip as they flew off the bike into the pool below. As soon as she surfaced she swam to the edge taking off her helmet Sean doing the same. The police officers at the edge shined a light on the two teenager's faces and Sean squinted up at them while Olivia deeply blushed looking down while Sean said, "Evening officers anyone up for a late night swim?"

After a confrontation with the teenagers they ended up in the back of an ambulance blankets over their shoulders Olivia shivering into Sean. "Sorry about…well all of this." He apologized. "It's okay. I thought it was great." She whispered smiling. "And quite successful." She added pulling the paper out of her pocket and handing it to him. He smiled and hugged her, "You're the best, Liv." He said. "And don't forget it." She smiled playfully when a police officer interrupted from a distance calling out, "Anderson! Your step-dad's here to pick ya up!" Sean sighed throwing down his head, "You know he isn't as bad as you make him out to be." Olivia said. "Yeah. He's worse than that." Sean said. "I gotta go." He said shrugging off his blanket which Olivia quickly grabbed. She took his hand giving it a squeeze, "Call me when you figure it out." She said. Sean was about to reply when he was cut off, "Olivia! Ótrúlegt_, ótrúlegt_! A _gervitungl_ leikni?!" Hannah called out to her god-daughter. Olivia groaned, "And that's for me." Sean smiled grimly at her, "Good luck." He said. "Thanks, you too. I'll see ya when I see ya." She shrugged. He nodded running to his car with his stepfather. Olivia heard Hank, "You know if it weren't for me you'd be in Juvie for the next six months." He said. Olivia sighed getting up to face her own guardian, "Olivia Amber Wood! How could you break into a satellite facility with him! More importantly, _why?" _Hannah questioned. Olivia averted her eyes getting into their car. "I'm sorry Hannah. It was important." She said. "How so?" Hannah asked turning the car on. "It was for Sean. He needed help, and some information that they wouldn't let us access on our own." Olivia explained. "So you broke into a satellite facility? You couldn't have thought of anything else?" Hannah asked. Olivia shrugged, "I guess we're just the reckless teenagers Trevor said we'd be." She grinned at the mentioning of Hannah's boyfriend and Sean's uncle. "Oh you most definitely are." Hannah confirmed making her god-daughter laugh. The two went into their house and Olivia went into her room hoping Sean would figure out the code soon.

_Meanwhile…_

Immeaditely when they arrived back at the house Sean ran up the stairs to his room to figure out the code on the paper his girlfriend had helped him retrieve. He began scanning the paper when Hank came in. Sean continued to ignore Hank's constant attempts to talking about the night's previous events until he turned off Sean's music. "Hey, I was listening to that." Sean protested. "You should listen to me. Why'd you break into that facility tonight?" He asked. Sean shook his head, "Nothing of your concern." Sean snapped. "Who was that girl with you?" Hank asked. Sean became totally aware looking up from his decoding. "You don't know her." Sean snapped angry he brought Olivia up. "I know that's why I asked." Hank said. "Not important." Sean muttered angrily looking at his work. "If she's not important than why can't you talk about her?" Hank smirked. "She's my girlfriend." Sean growled. "You have a girlfriend? And she helped you break the law? Should I ask her why you two broke into a satellite facility?" Hank asked. "It's not like she would give you an answer." Sean muttered going back to his decoding. "What do you have there?" Hank frowned looking over his step-son's shoulder. "Nothing-"  
Hank's hand pulled back the paper and he frowned, "This is Morse code." He said. "You can read it?" Sean asked intrigued. Hank shut the door. "I was in the navy of course I can read it." Hank said almost insulted. After translating the Morse code Sean's eyes went wide. "What?" Hank asked. In an instant Sean ran up to the attic. "Wait what's going on?" Hank asked Sean. Sean was too engrossed in his findings to acknowledge Hank. After solving the rest of the code and picking up the books, Gulliver's Travels and Treasure Island and lastly The Mysterious Island. Sean frowned; what was it about these three books? Sean opened them all up on a workshop bench. "What are we doing?" Hank asked. "These books all have maps at the beginning of them. If we try to put them together…" Sean trailed and Hank ripped the maps out placing them over a backlight to see them all together the fit together to make one island. "What are those?" Sean asked at the bottom of the page at the list of numbers. "Latitudes and Longitudes." Hank answered. Sean nodded, "These three books here; they're what he meant." Sean said. "Who?" Hank wondered. "My grandfather, fellow Vernian, Alexander. He's on the mysterious Island." Sean said excited. "How do you know it's your grandfather your mom told me he's been missing for two years." Hank pointed out. "So it only makes sense he's on the mysterious island!" Sean exclaimed. They went back into Sean's room which he put the map pages on a light table and pictured them together saving it into the computer printing it out so it looked like one map converged together. Going into an old atlas he looked up where the island was closest to; Palau.

The next morning after Olivia had woken up she answered the phone seeing her boyfriend's number on the caller ID. "Hey!" She greeted taking out the cereal. "I figured out the code! It leads to the books, Gulliver's Travels, Treasure Island, and together they make the final book, Mysterious island." Sean said breathlessly. "Really?! That's great!" She exclaimed. "I know so pack your bags we're going to the mysterious island!" He cried. Olivia spit out her bite of cereal. "What?!" She cried. "We have to meet Alexander. Please Liv, you gotta come it won't be the same without you." He begged. "But Sean we'd have to miss school and-"  
"I know but you know all this stuff already you're set on what you want to do and you know all there is to know! Please Olivia. Don't make me go on this trip with just…" He paused. "Him." He spat. "Sean!" Olivia reprimanded. "It's the Mysterious Island Liv. You don't seriously want to miss that do you?" Sean asked. Olivia bit her lip, "Alright. Alright, I'll convince Hannah." Olivia said. "Thanks Liv you won't regret this!" he said hanging up. Olivia sighed; how was she supposed to convince Hannah to let her fly around the world for a few days?! She shook her head thinking. Just out right ask; a voice in her mind spoke. She decided to follow that voice. "Hannah?" She asked as Hannah sipped her morning coffee. "Yes?" Hannah answered. "Um…Hank and Sean invited me on a vacation for a few days. To…Palau." She said. Hannah looked her over skeptically, "When?" Hannah asked. "We'd leave…this afternoon?" Olivia murmured. Hannah was so going to say no she had to be prepared with returning fire somehow! "Why so sudden?" She asked instead. "Well…it just seems so relaxing and-"  
"What's the truth Olivia?" Hannah asked exasperated. "We're finding the Mysterious Island." I sighed. Her eyes grew twice their original size, "No! No, no, no, no, a thousand times no! It's too dangerous, you'd have to be pulled from school, no." Hannah exclaimed. "But Hannah-"  
"I said no!" Hannah said. "Hannah you're not listening! We have to find Sean's grandfather! He's on that island and he sent us a message! I have to go!" I begged. "No Olivia. It's way too dangerous, this is worse than finding the center of the earth." Hannah said. "Please Hannah you have to understand this means so much to us." I said pleadingly. "Olivia-"

"Hey, hey!" I heard Trevor enter the house and took off running towards the door. "No!" Hannah yelled catching my arm before I could tell Trevor the story much less convince him. "Please, Hannah-"  
"What don't you understand about no?!" Hannah sighed. "Whoa, whoa what's this about?" He asked. "She thinks she's going to Palau for a couple of days while missing school I might add with Sean, to find the mysterious island." Hannah snorted. I glared at her and Trevor gaped at me, "Really?" He asked, "I know-" Hannah went on.  
"That sounds great!" He exclaimed making me grin. "Trevor! It's too dangerous and you know it." Hannah protested. "Oh, come on Hannah. You gotta let them explore this. I mean of course I'll come as adult superv-"  
"Oh, no Trev. You and Hannah can stay here it's just Sean, me and Hank." I smiled. "Hank as in…the stepfather that Sean hates?" He said disappointed. "Actually it's just Sean and Hank who I don't think should go either." Hannah proclaimed. "Hannah. Think about it- you didn't want to come at first when we were looking for the center of the earth but you came anyways and we never would be where we are if you hadn't. Maybe this will impact Olivia or Sean hard and something will turn out great." He said. "Yeah! What he said!" I pointed to Trevor. Hannah sighed. "Five days." She said. "Yes! Thank you Hannah you're the best!" I exclaimed. Trevor cleared his throat. "Of course you're still the man Trevor." I smiled. "As always." He grinned. I grabbed the phone on my way upstairs to pack, "Sean be ready in fifteen minutes we're going to the Mysterious Island!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the followers and favorites and review! I'm so sorry this is so late but I've been busy with all my dance classes and was sick the past week so I only had time for this and homework! I'll try an update again ASAP!

Olivia's POV:

"Just remember Olivia and I have done this before so let us handle it." Sean said. I smiled a little, "Just remember who's financing this trip." Hank pointed out. I rolled my eyes they'd been arguing since we got to the airport. "Guys if you keep this up you'll remember who left this trip." I said exasperated. It was pretty annoying to have to people continuously arguing. "Fine, fine. I'll try and stop now." Sean promised. I rolled my eyes, "Yup. Just like you said an hour ago." I said. "I'll try, Liv." Hank promised. I clenched my jaw the only person who called me Liv was Sean; however I made no comment. Sean did though, "Hey! There _are _limits on the nick name though." He said making me roll my eyes for the umpteenth time. "Yeah, okaayyyy-heyyy." Hank said dodging a lizard on a man's shoulder. "Watch the lizard huh?!" He called. "So, big man's afraid of a little lizard huh?" Sean smirked. I laughed hooking my arm through his leaning into him. "Big man's not afraid of any lizard, big man loves lizards." Hank protested. I laughed again spotting a man with a boat. "I got this." Sean said. I nodded and he walked up to the man, "We are American." Sean said loudly. I frowned; wait…did he think-?

"You take us on boat?" He said waving his hand in an ocean motion. "Uh, Sean." I tried to tell him about the Palau language being English. "I got this Liv." He shushed me. Hank grinned at me and I shook my head embarrassed. "You take us on boat...on water" he said making a water motion with his hand "You wanna charter a boat?" the man asked in normal English. "I did my due research before we came here. Official language of Palau: English." Hank smirked making me laugh a bit. Sean nodded "Thank you, uh we need someone to take us to an' island...located here." he said he pulled out his phone and held it out to the man "Absolutely not!" the man replied "Why?" I asked confused "Because there is no island just a bunch of storms it's a graveyard for ships." He replied. "We'll pay 1000 U.S dollars." Sean tried to reason. "Only a fool would trade his life for money!" The grumpy man spat. I winced he walked away. "Excuse me, Excuse me..." a man said coming up to us "...this is your lucky day my name is Gabato the best captain in Palau and I understand you need some transportation." A man grungy looking but with a spark of joy and humor in his dark eyes no other captain had here. "Yes, one thousand US dollars if you can." I said. "Wooh baby easy peasy easy peasy, let's go" he said taking Sean's bag and carrying it for him, Hank turned to me frowning. "You trust this guy?" He mumbled. I merely shrugged, "The least we can do is see what he has to offer."

We followed Gabato a ways down the pier. Gabato, he lead us to a large white boat and my eyes widened slightly "Nice ride" Hank and Sean exclaimed in sync while looking at the boat "Thank you thank you" Gabato replied, I turned to him and noticed he was stood in front of a run down helicopter. "Yeah-oh, no. What's that?" I ask.

"The best helicopter in all of Palau." He stated proudly.

"I'd hate to see the worst." I mumbled to Sean.

Gabato opened the door and two chickens fell out "That's just my security system." He said chuckling, I nodded "I'd rather take the titanic." Hank said making me laugh slightly "Uh Kailani we have customers here...you simply must meet my daughter she's a real beauty looks just like me." Gabato said to us.

"I don't know if I like the looks of this Sean…we'd have to risk our lives in this death trap go into the place everyone's saying is a death trap and risk our lives on the island itself." I said.

"Yeah, but its either risk it all or go home with nothing."

"Exactly….hmm. I'm in if you're in."

A girl now stood next to Gabato, "I'm in." He said as soon as he glanced over. I smacked him in the head, "Because…?"

"Because I want to spend more time with my beautiful girlfriend?"

"Ding ding! That's correct." I smirked.

"I'm not in." Hank said. I glared and shook my head, "Oh yes you are."

"If I could cut in- who are you?" The girl said.

"This is the daughter who looks just like you?" I asked.

"Same nostrils.." Gabato 'showed' us and I shrunk away disgusted. "Papa who are these people?"

"We're scientific explorers on a field expedition in search of a lost person who might've found just what we want to find." I stated smiling knowing what I said was quite true, Sean squeezed my hand.

"Okay so uh, we need to get here." Sean said holding out his phone for the 3rd time today "Not on this helicopter, that's the most dangerous part of the ocean."Kailani said.

Gabato pulled her to the side and they talked for a few seconds, "Make it 2000." Kailani said.

"No way, we had a deal." Hank said stepping forward.

"Then make it 3000, and good luck on finding someone else to take you there." she said, Hank sighed and looked at Sean "Please." he said, and I gave nice puppy eyes to go with it. Hank sighed again and faced Kailani, "Do you take visa?"


End file.
